brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Attachments
We need to combine all the attachment articles, to make it easier to browse. ThePowderGanger 13:42, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Bayonets! Check this out fellow Brink agents. When I was cutting apart trailers to get pics for the Medic page, I found this little gem hiding in a split second transition. This screen was captured from the Get SMART Series: The Basics during the 1:40 section of gameplay. That's a pretty recent trailer, only released within the past week or so. Looks like Bayonets made it into the final build! I assume it's an attachment which gives the knife functionality of one-handed weapons to larger weapons. Someone more familiar with the Weapons and Attachments pages should update with the new information. Nexolate 20:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude, that is a ****ing amazing find, I didn't even have a clue that was in that vid until you pointed it out. I added the info to the page, so we can update it as more info comes in. MoronicCinamun 22:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you guys reckon the bayonet'll be added in the DLC? Can't find it on my copy at the moment... Ali25FTW 22:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) muzzle brakes Someone keeps changing the Muzzle Brakes section something that is speculation and/or false; I tried to undo it, but I can't for whatever reason. Please help. MoronicCinamun 20:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I cant technically confirm that the four and six vent breaks are gone, but i CAN confirm that the game has two breaks (one top vented, the other side vented) that are functionally equivilant. And from there, I think it would be odd if they had all four, but two of them were identical in function. ~Shadowcat Are you sure? And was that you that edited? I'm sorry if it was, I don't have your IP memorized. You should probably make an account, you have been a top contributor. Back to the muzzle issue, they are all identical? I would think one would have a more profound effect than the other, but do you have any proof for your claim? I'd like to see it please. And again, sorry for assuming it was wrong, there is just so much anonymous trolling going around, that I'm pretty sure it's just a single guy or two who keeps changing his IP or using proxies or something. MoronicCinamun 20:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Fixes I can't edit it right now, but I just want to add info now that I've played the geme: *Bayonets are not in *Muzzle breaks are all the same in effects, they just look different *the Yeo-Tek, D-Flex, and C-U-Gone are all identical except for cosmetics *Underbarrel grenade lauchers use same ammo and button as regular frags, count as regular frags, they simply cause them to fly faster and impact detonate *there are no "double drug mags", they are called "Assault rifle drum mags", while smg's have there own drum mag type; they have the same effect, they just look different *Another mag attachement, "rapid fire", only usable on semi-automatics (including pistols, but not the FRKN-3K as it burst fires). It improves rof while reducing stability slightly. MoronicCinamun 21:33, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : Not sure what to do with the Attachments pages. On the one hand all the Red Dot Sights and Muzzle Breaks function identically. But on the other hand they have different visual effects/appearances and names. What do you guys think? (See any attachment page for the current Navbox build.) : EDIT: Thinking of bundling Sights and Muzzle Breaks into single pages since their variants have the same functionality, just different appearances. What do you guys think? : Nexolate 09:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC)